Of Makeup, Red Sox and Silk Shirts
by supermegafoxieawesomehot
Summary: Jane and Avery get into a little trouble while Maura's at the grocery store. And Jane gets punished.


_Jane's phone beeped signaling that she had a call she flipped it open reluctantly since it was frost which meant she probably had a case. "Rizzoli." She rasped into the phone her voice heavy with sleep._

_"Yeah… Okay… Maura's with me… we'll be there in ten minutes. Bye." She shut the phone and leaned over her sleeping girlfriend placing soft kisses on the naked expanse of Maura's back._

_"Wake up babe." Jane mumbled against Maura's soft skin._

_Maura rolled over and smiled at Jane. "Morning."_

_Jane just grinned back and got up to get dressed. "We got called in."_

_Fifteen minutes later they where walking hand in hand up to the crime scene. They stopped short though seeing a dark haired child who couldn't be more than four years old her hazel colored eyes where open and unseeing in a way that unnerved Jane to her core._

Jane jerked awake when she felt something small and warm poking her in the cheek She looked over to see the same wide hazel eyes looking at her with curiosity and excitement. The little girls head was cocked to the side in the same way Maura's often did.

"Ma' look!" the four year old giggled happily Jane sat up rubbing her eyes once her vision cleared more she looked down at her daughter to see her wearing one of Maura's silk shirts it swallowed her whole the sleeves dragging the ground and if Jane was right which she usually wasn't when it came to shoes, she had on a pair of black Jimmy Cho's.

Her face was covered in dark purple eye shadow and bright red lipstick. It seemed she had put the makeup after she got dressed because the shirt was ruined. Jane laughed loudly though slightly upset with herself and her daughter. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep while she was alone with the smaller Rizzoli. Maura was going to kill her. Avery knew that she wasn't allowed to get into Maura's things so of course she would take avanage of the fact that her mother had fallen asleep. She was a very sneaky little girl like that.

"Do I look pretty ma'?" she asked giving her the smile that she had inherited from Maura the same one that melted Jane's heart.

"Very pretty Avery but mommy is going to be so mad!" Jane said tickling the three year old around the middle.

"We don't tell her." She whispered shaking her tiny little head.

"She's going to know." Jane replied in a sing song voice. "Now come on kid lets get you cleaned up before she gets home."

Jane picked up Avery hung her upside down as she carried her off to the kitchen. She sat her down on the counter and took a warm wet rag to her three year old's face.

"You know princess while you look very pretty with it on you are so much prettier without the make up."

"Mommy wears make-up." She pointed out a little to smart for her own good she definitely was Maura made over. She was like a mini goggle spouting out little facts that she learned from her educational picture books. There was a little bit of Jane in her too though, every week during baseball season Avery sat in the middle of the couch surrounded by the rest of the baseball loving Rizzoli's dressed from head to toe in red sox fan gear.

"I know mommy wears make-up because she thinks she needs it but the truth is the two of you are so beautiful without it." She said once she was done cleaning off the make-up.

"See so much better." Jane kissed the tip of Avery's nose.

"Your mother is crazy I'm old of course I need make-up." Maura said as she walked into the kitchen and sat the groceries on the counter next to her daughter.

"No she's the crazy one." Jane countered.

"Oh my god." Maura said slowly when she looked over at Avery. "Avery Angela Isles-Rizzoli! That is mommy's favorite shirt."

Avery's eyes got wide and tears welled up in them. Jane being the sucker she was for her daughter pulled her into her arms. Avery buried her little head in Jane's hair hiding from Maura.

"Jane you cannot baby her every time she does something wrong or she's never going to learn." Maura groaned.

"Why not? I do it with you all the time." replied Jane with the smile.

"No Red Sox this week Avery."

Avery's head snapped up from her mother's hair. "NO! mommy please! What about Ma? She fell asleep!"

Jane gasped and looked at her daughter. "You little traitor." She sat Avery down on the ground and stuck her tongue out at her playfully.

"Don't worry about her Avery I have a very special punishment in mind." Maura said winking at Jane.

"Maura baby." Jane started putting her hands on Maura's hips and kissing her. "I was only out for like five minutes."

"Jane baby." She mimicked "You'll be getting plenty of sleep tonight."


End file.
